1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable divot repair tool and more particularly pertains to retractably supporting a divot repair tool in a container of the type capable of being used as a key ring, money clip or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retractable tools of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, retractable tools of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting tools in a container which allow for selective retraction and extension through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,777 a golf accessory including a divot repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,524 discloses another golf accessory device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,056 discloses the design of a divot repair tool for golfers.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,369 discloses the design of a divot repair tool.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,117 discloses the design of a combined golf club head cleaner and divot repair tool.
In this respect, the retractable divot repair tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retractably supporting a divot repair tool in a container of the type capable of being used as a key ring, money clip or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved retractable divot repair tool which can be used for retractably supporting a divot repair tool in a container of the type capable of being used as a key ring, money clip or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.